


your biggest fan

by tuckercraig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Vaginal Sex, i honestly think this has no plot, its just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercraig/pseuds/tuckercraig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing out another small sigh, Jade scooted closer to Dirk and wrapped an arm around him. That got a quiet chuckle out of him and in response, he turned back over onto his side and he slid his arm around her waist, holding her closer. Jade was sure she felt her stomach drop or butterflies or whatever corny, fluttery feeling girls or boys get when they're flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how dicks work i'm a lesbian don't look at me i'm embarrassed

Jade had been over to her best friend's apartment a number of times before, though for the first time, here she is, spending the night with him. Right now, she currently laid in his bed, cocooned in his blankets as he was showering in the bathroom. Dirk tried to convince her to sleep in his bed while he took the futon in the living room but there was no way she could agree to that. Somehow she had enough courage to suggest they both sleep in his bed, and somehow he liked the idea of that. Though, with that being their sleeping arrangements, she couldn't help but hide underneath the blankets and panic a little inside, considering she has the biggest crush on him and she's going to have the constant urge to cling to him.

She also couldn't help her cheeks flushing as she saw him walk back in his room with only a pair of boxers on. The blond's hair was still damp from his shower and it was more toned down, though it still stuck up in different directions, it wasn't as he normally kept it. Dirk grinned as he crawled into the bed with Jade, tugging at the blankets until she unraveled herself from them. Once he had them straightened out and he was under them with her, he turned off the bedside lamp and made himself comfortable and situated. And here it finally was, her urge to scoot close and latch herself onto him. She huffed out a sigh and pressed her face into his pillow. Which smelled just like him and frustrated her even more.

"You tired yet?" Dirk muttered as he laid on his side, facing towards her.

"Oh, uh, no. Not yet." She responded quietly, lifting her head up a bit.

"Yeah, me neither." He pursed his lips and propped his elbow up, resting his cheek in his palm. "I'm pretty sure you'll still fall asleep before me, though."

"That's because you never sleep."

"I know." He chuckled, shifting to lay on his back. The both of them fell into silence and it wasn't at all an awkward silence. The two of them were close enough to where they could hang out and not talk at all and it wouldn't be weird. And thinking about it, if they were so close, Jade should be able to move right on over to him and cuddle him without it being uncomfortable.

Breathing out another small sigh, Jade scooted closer to Dirk and wrapped an arm around him. That got a quiet chuckle out of him and in response, he turned back over onto his side and he slid his arm around her waist, holding her closer. Jade was sure she felt her stomach drop or butterflies or whatever corny, fluttery feeling girls or boys get when they're flustered. Though, she took it up a notch just to get more comfortable, and she brought up her leg to hook over his hip as she buried her face in his chest.

A few minutes passed and he was mindlessly rubbing a hand up and down her back, and over her hip when he quietly cleared his throat. "Still not tired?" He asked softly.

Jade shook her head, biting her lip a little. He said no more, just brought a hand up to lift her chip gently with his fingers. Leaning in, he pressed their lips together, slowly and cautiously working them against each other. The girl was so in shock at that moment that it took her a second to react, though when she did, she immediately pressed back into the kiss. He pushed the blankets off them and reached around to grab at her ass, getting a high gasp of surprise out of her as he did so and brought their hips closer together. All he could do was grin into the kiss and slide his hands down into her pajama shorts, shoving them down enough to where she could kick them off her legs. She would be lying if she said getting her clothes off didn't make her feel insecure, but this was Dirk, her best friend. She didn't have any reason to feel bad.

Breaking the kiss, Dirk pulled Jade onto his lap, running his hands over her thighs as he looked her up and down. It was dark in his room, though there was just enough light coming in through his window that he could get a good look at her on top of him.

Honestly, they were barely even doing anything and he was already slowly starting to get hard. And he wanted her to know that. Grabbing at her hips, he pulled her onto his crotch and ground up against her, getting another gasp out of her.

She put her hands down on his chest and took a deep breath, giving an experimental rock of her hips. His hands were still on her and he gave a squeeze, trying his best to hold back a groan. He thrust back up against her and got out a moan, and he decided he really liked the sound of that and he wanted more, so he gave another thrust, a harder one this time. Jade held a hand over her mouth as she let out a whine and Dirk wasn't having any of that. He flipped their positions and lightly shoved her onto her back, hovering over her as he lifted her legs and got her to wrap them around his hips. He could see the shy, embarrassed look on her face and for some reason that made him even more eager. Holding her wrists above her head, he continued grinding down against her, not letting himself hold back one bit. With every harsh grind of his hips, she whimpered and whined, tightening her legs around him and squeezing.

"Dirk, please.." Jade cried softly, tugging at where her wrists were held down and she dropped her hips onto the bed.

"Please, what?" Dirk grinned, letting go of her and he trailed his hands down to her thighs, stroking at the inside of them teasingly.

She shuddered and took a deep breath. "Quit teasing." She muttered, sinking further onto the bed.

"How could I be teasing when you don't tell me what you want?" He ran a hand up to gently grip her through her underwear and he started rubbing her through the material, making her rock her hips slightly.

"I... Want you to put it in...?"

"Put what in?"

"Dirk!" Jade's cheeks flushed and she groaned in a frustrated manner, covering her face with her hands.

"I know, I know." Dirk smirked at her, pulling back so he could reach over to the bedside table and get out a condom. He knelled back in front of her and slid his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor a little carelessly. Jade couldn't help looking down at him, and almost immediately, she looked away and covered her face once again. “You're acting like it's going to kill you or something.”

“What if it does?”

“My dick is not going to kill you.” Dirk gave her an exaggerated look and rolled his eyes, then he was reaching over to pull down her underwear, which she allowed him to do as she lifted up her hips to make it easier for him. He threw those to the floor along with the rest of their clothes and crawled closer to her, parting her legs enough for him to be between them.

Leaning in, Dirk moved her long, black hair over her shoulder and began kissing down her neck, nipping and biting gently as he dragged his fingers along her folds, slowly working them inside her. She gasped and grabbed onto the bed sheets, humming softly as she moved against the digits. As he did so, he started rubbing his thumb in circular motions over her clit, making her bite her lip and drape an arm over her eyes.

The blond moved his fingers in and out of her at a teasingly slow pace, causing her to grind down on them eagerly. “Just get on with it.” She drew out needily, turning her face to the side to press into the pillow under her head. Letting out a whine at the sudden loss of fingers, she looked down at him to find him rolling the condom over his dick, bringing it to line up at her entrance.

“And you're sure you want to do this?” Dirk asked, more in a mocking tone than anything. He knew how badly she wanted this, and she wasn't even sure where all of this confidence came from. She was a little unsure and embarrassed in the beginning, but she got more comfortable and wasn't planning on stopping.

“Please.” She panted with a small laugh and hooked her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss. He went ahead and pushed into her and she rolled her hips against his until he was all the way in, moaning against his mouth.

Jade pulled back from his lips to concentrate her breathing and relax, trying to get used to the feeling of being so filled. It wasn't as she expected and it wasn't all that painful. She could also tell he was waiting for her to get adjusted, because he was giving her this expectant look as he kept his hips still. They were shaking slightly and she knew how badly he wanted to start moving.

“You can go now..” She mumbled, lightly grinding her hips to encourage him to move. He let out what she assumed was a sigh of relief and he gripped onto her thighs, holding them up as he pulled back and thrust back into her. The movement was a little harder than she expected and she couldn't help the squeak of surprise that left her mouth because of it. “G-God..” She breathed, tossing her head back on the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut as he repeated the motion, grinding into her.

A part of her should've expected him to be impatient and wild with this, though she wasn't complaining. She didn't have to go into the whole begging thing, he already gave it to her hard and fast, as he brought his hips back to slam into her with a small grunt.

Over and over again she gave these small moans, going on about how good it feels as his thrusts directly hit that one spot inside of her that made her clench up and her thighs quiver. “Please, please, don't stop, I'm almost-” She gasped, fingers once again gripping the sheets tightly.

It's sudden when Jade's release hits her and she's arched up, crying out as her entire body shakes and she weakly rocks her hips into it, riding out her orgasm. Dirk's own hips speed up as he thrusts into her and it's not long before he's coming as well, spilling into the condom. The girl has to stay laying there for a moment to catch her breath, even as Dirk goes to tie off the condom and toss it into the trash, she's still fluttering and coming down from her high. When he crawled back onto the bed with her, she lazily reached over the edge of it to grab at her underwear, but gave up within a second and she pulled him to lay down next to her and draped the blankets back over them. Sleeping naked could be equally as comfortable, she's fine with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i hated this fic so much i didn't want to read all of it over oh my god


End file.
